


Riley’s Ficlets: Aoi/Sakura

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Ficlet Collections [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Anti-shippers don't interact, Canonical Character Death, Crying, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Heavy Angst, House Party, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Prompt Fic, Sexual Harassment, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of 500 word ficlets.





	1. “Don’t leave me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: “Don’t leave me…”  
> Aoi’s terror and grief when she finds Sakura injured, goes to get her a protein shake and comes back to find the rec room door barricaded shut…

Terrified to know how her meetings with Yasuhiro, Touko and Byakuya went, Aoi hurries through the hallways of the school on the way to the rec room. Sakura will be okay, won’t she? After all, she’s so tough and strong… could anyone even hurt her? But still… the anxiety won’t leave her stomach.

When she finally reaches the rec room, Aoi opens the door… and stares.

“Shit! Sakura!”

She darts towards her girlfriend, ignoring the shards of glass and bloodstain all over the floor in favour of staring up at Sakura. Sakura… who looks quite groggy as blood mats her hair and trickles down her face.

Sakura is hurt. Sakura is hurt. Sakura is hurt.

“Sakura, what happened?” she cries.

Sakura looks down at her, somehow smiling through the obvious pain. She puts a big hand on Aoi’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Hina, it is all right.”

“No it’s not!” Aoi says, willing herself not to cry. “You’re bleeding! Who hurt you?”

“Hina, really, I am fine,” Sakura says. “Although… would you be able to get me some protein?”

“Protein? Really? Shouldn’t we go to the medical room?”

“No, I am fine. I would just like some protein. It will make me feel better, I am sure.”

“Oh, okay,” Aoi says, frowning slightly. “Well, I can do that. Just stay here and I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you, Hina,” Sakura says, and she gives Aoi a hug.

Aoi smiles, hugging her back, and darts off to the chem lab on the fourth floor. But when she enters the room, Aoi finds powder scattered all over the floor, a shattered bottle lying right under cabinet C.

Wait, cabinet C… isn’t that the one full of poisons?

And that’s when it hits her, a terrifying realisation that makes Aoi want to throw up. Has Sakura sent her here as a diversion?

Oh shit.

Using all her athletic skill, Aoi hurtles through the school back to the rec room. But as she approaches the rec room, she sees the door is shut. Shit.

Aoi runs up to the closed door and rattles the door handle as she stares through the blue-tinted glass. The door won’t open despite the fact it has no lock, and what she sees…

Sakura sits in a chair, head bowed slightly. She doesn’t move, so still…

It’s all slotting into place. There’s a bottle on the floor, and the door has been barricaded from the inside with a chair, and Aoi’s eyes fill with tears.

“Sakura!” she cries, trying to force the barricaded door open with no success.

She’s dead, isn’t she? She must have killed herself. And… and this is all the others’ fault. They treated poor Sakura like shit after the mole incident, and now she’s…

Aoi sobs, tears spilling down her face as she slumps to the floor. “Sakura, please… Don’t leave me…”

Sakura killed herself, but the others drove her to it. It was all their fault, the bastards.

And Aoi has to make them pay…


	2. “You need to leave.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi takes Sakura to a party, and Sakura ends up having to protect her girlfriend.

Sakura, despite her skills and strength and lovely personality, has never been to a party.

“But… you’re so awesome, Sakura!” Aoi cried. “Why’ve you never been to a party before?”

Sakura smiled slightly. “Because I was never invited, Hina. I suppose my appearance must put people off.”

“Well, it’s their loss, the assholes,” Aoi said, and Sakura chuckled as Aoi hugged her. “And I’m gonna get you to a party soon, I promise.”

And even though Sakura kept insisting she didn’t need to do this, Aoi has managed to get them both invited to a party. Their old school friend Mondo is throwing a house party for his birthday, and Aoi has gotten them both places.

Anyway, tonight, Sakura will no longer be able to say she’s never been to a party before. Mission accomplished!

 

This place is rather loud, Sakura thinks, staring around the room. Oowada Mondo is a kind guy, but also the type to throw a loud, chaotic party like this. Through the dim lighting and over the loud music, she can see several people she knew at high school. Overall, the party and loud and rather overwhelming, and Sakura is certain she never missed out on anything by never going to one of these things.

However, regardless of how she might feel about parties, Aoi is having a wonderful time. Her girlfriend looks so wonderfully happy.

After chatting to Fujisaki Chihiro, Aoi wanders over to Sakura and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, Sakura! I’ll be right back. Just need to visits the bathroom.”

And, looking a little tipsy, Aoi wanders out of the room. Soon, Sakura finds herself talking to Naegi Makoto. But the conversation lasts several minutes, and in that time, Aoi doesn’t return.

Why is she taking so long? Is… is she okay?

“Excuse me,” she says to Makoto, and Sakura hurtles up the stairs to the bathroom.

The door is ajar, and she can hear terrified, jagged breathing and footsteps.

“Come on, darling, I just said your tits look awesome in that dress. Can I have a feel?”

Whoever he is, this man… is he harassing the girl in there?

Anger flaring inside her, Sakura kicks the door open… and stares. Aoi stands hunched up by the basin, eyes wide with fear and arms wrapped around her chest.

“Sakura!” Aoi yelps, and the guy spins around.

“Whoa, who’re you?” he says, grinning.

“Her girlfriend,” Sakura says, voice like ice. “You need to leave. Now. Or…” Sakura grabs him by his collar and lifts him off of his feet. The guy yelps, arms flailing. “Or I will make certain you can never harass another person again.”

She lets go and he falls to the floor, gasping for breath. He looks up at her, and scrabbles to his feet, darting out of the room. When the front door slams shut, Aoi sighs heavily and slumps against Sakura.

“Sakura… thank you,” she whispers.

Sakura rubs her girlfriend’s back. “It was nothing, my Hina.”


	3. “I’m so in love with you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi has a crush on Sakura, and tries to work out the best way to ask her out.

Excitement seems to buzz through her, and Asahina Aoi can’t stay still. She also can’t keep a ridiculously massive grin from spreading across her face whenever she thinks of Sakura, only to go bright red.

She knows she’s acting like a total dork, but she can’t help it. Aoi always acts like this when she has a crush on someone. She just wishes it didn’t have to happen now.

Right now, Aoi and her fourteen classmates are stuck inside Hope’s Peak Academy with a fucking weird talking bear calling itself Monokuma, and have been told they will need to kill each other and get away with it if they ever want to leave. They are stuck in a killing game, and a day doesn’t go by when Aoi doesn’t break down crying out of sheer terror, just waiting for somebody to snap and to murder someone.

So you can probably see why her crush seems… inappropriate for the setting. But she can’t help it. She may be scared and sleep deprived and constantly seconds away from being murdered, but Aoi... she has a crush on Sakura. And today she plans to tell her how she feels.

The moment two o’clock comes around, Aoi hurtles out of her bedroom towards the dining hall. She and Sakura always meet up at the dining hall at this time, where they then go into the kitchen and make themselves some high protein foods, or maybe even some donuts. Outside of mealtimes, nobody ever comes in there, so it’s pretty private.

When the still jittery Aoi arrives, Sakura is already there. She smiles at Aoi, and Aoi gets lost in just how beautiful Sakura is.

“Good afternoon, Hina,” Sakura says.

“Hey, Sakura,” she says, hoping her hyperactivity won’t show. “What do you wanna make today?”

Sakura stares at Aoi like she’s studying her, and Aoi blinks; so, Sakura has noticed.

“Are you okay?”

Aoi nods hard enough to make her neck click. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… um… can we talk about something?”

“Of course, Hina. What is on your mind?”

Aoi takes a deep breath. Right, how should she do this? She’s never asked another girl out before; is it different than asking out a guy? This is pretty complicated.

“Uh, the thing is…”

Her face starts burning, and Aoi’s hands shake. She wants to play it cool, but the jittering and fluttering in her stomach only gets stronger.

In the end… it’s not cool in the slightest.

After all, what’s cool about grabbing someone’s hands and blurting, “Sakura, I’m so in love with you.”

Yeah, she’s such a dork.

Sakura stares at her, a slight tinge of pink patterning her face. And then… she squeezes Aoi’s smaller hands gently, and smiles. “Hina… Aoi, I… thank you for telling me. And I must say… I like you too. Would you like to be my girlfriend?”

And the moment those amazing words sink in, Aoi grins and tackles Sakura into a hug.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
